Coming Back To Me
by DarkMgc
Summary: Paul had enlisted to fight in the war between the good and the evil. A year has passed and Dawn is more than ready for him to return home. My first Pokemon One-shot so be nice. REVIEW PLZ!


A full year, that's how long it's been, a full year. Dawn was shaking from head to toe at the ship station. Was he alive? Was he injured? How would she know, she had not heard from him in over a full year. She missed her husband with a bleeding passion. Even before the war she had missed him. He had always been the distant type. Now here she was waiting with her girlfriends who were also army wives worrying her ass off. Dawn let the wind blow in her hair as she heard a ship in the distance. She sighed _I'm under too much stress….this isn't good_ She clenched her heart.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Paul?" Dawn asked as he simple stared at his food at the table petting the Shinx on his lap "Paul?"_

"_Huh?" Paul looked up._

"_You're looking more…silent but deadly than usual." Dawn giggled trying to get him to smile._

_It worked "Yeah, sorry I'm a bit unsteady is all." Paul gave the Shinx a belly rub._

_Dawn knew that her husband of one month wasn't telling her something. She backed up her chair and walked over to him, the Shinx took the hint and went to leave the room. Dawn went behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her cheek touch his. Paul took her left hand and kissed it. He was first to speak._

"_Let me guess, I have to tell you what's going on or you'll choke me to death."_

"_Whatever floats your boat." Dawn smiled as she swayed her hips._

"_Hm." Paul smirked "Alright but….you have to hear me out first."_

_Dawn felt her heart jump._

_Paul got up so he could look at Dawn in the eyes. He took her hands in his "I enlisted."_

_Dawn felt the world spinning. "What?"_

"_I enlisted."_

_Dawn took her hands away and ran one through her hair as she paced. "W-What the….Paul you…without me and…WHAT THE __**HELL**__ Paul?!" She screamed._

"_Dawn you know as well as I do that with Team Rocket, Galactic and all those other goons working together, there's no way we'll be safe. The good guys need all the help we can get._

"_But Paul I defeated Team Rocket more than once when I was freakin __**ten. **__We've got this in the bag, there's no need for you to-"_

"_That's not true Dawn." Paul stared down at her "Were talking about __**all **__of those criminals on one side. I can't help but think of whats going to happen to my family, my friends and you with those people running around. Dawn…."Paul took her cheek in his hand "You know I have no choice."_

_Dawn stared at those dark beautiful eyes for a long moment. What if she never laid her eyes upon them again? What if she had to constantly wake and never see that purple hair again? Who the hell would call her troublesome every day? As Dawn thought tears were coming down her cheeks. Paul had kissed them away like he always did when she shed them._

_Dawn grabbed the front of his shirt in her small fists and banged her forehead on his chest. "When do you have to go?"_

"_Three days tops." Paul stoked the back of her hair._

_Dawn sniffled. "You better come back."_

"_I know." Paul kissed the top of her head "I promise I will."_

"_You __**better **__come back." Dawn buried her head deeper in his chest. "Or I'll divorce your ass."_

"_Hm." Paul wrapped his arms around her "I'm doing this for you. Ash and Drew enlisted too."_

_Why does something tell me that this was all Ash's idea__ Dawn thought as she held her husband tighter._

"_Everythings going to be okay I promise."_

_Dawn snuggled in his chest for a long time._

_(Days later)_

_She was letting her whole heart and soul into this goodbye kiss. Her fists bunched in his black uniform. Tears were running down her face, her dear husband was leaving this day. The house would be completely silent for a long time after he got on that ship. There was no turning back for him. Once she let go of him and opened her eyes and she began._

"_I love you. I know we both feel weirded out by saying it out loud but…..I love you._

_Paul sighed as he stroked her hair "I love you too troublesome."_

_Dawn swallowed "Are you __sure__ you wanna do this."_

"_I'm positive." Paul sat his forehead on hers "By the way, I never said thanks for last night."_

_Dawn sniffed "Your such a pervert." She said in croaked voice._

"_Paul?" Paul turned around it was Ash "We gotta go buddy."_

"_Right." He turned back to Dawn. "Don't worry, I'll show Team Rocket and the others who's boss."_

_Dawn couldn't help but giggle "Yeah, show them so they end up blasting off right into their place."_

"_Haha." Paul kissed her lips one more time before picking up his signature traveling pack. "I'll see ya"_

"_Kay, do your best Paul!" Dawn waved to him as he walked off with his pals to the ship "And take care of your pokemon too!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Dawn's heart was trembling in her chest. She had received few letters and phone calls. She hoped he and his pokemon had made it through the war between good and evil. She heard on the news that all those responsible for the destruction of human and pokemon lives had received a classified but brutal punishment.

_Life in prison would be too nice._ Dawn clenched her fist.

"Hey check it out!" May yelled pointing to boat.

"No way!" Misty's eyes gleamed brightly.

"Pika PI!"

"Dawn looked up to find three men waving at their direction at the front of the boat. Dawn could make a familiar batch of purple hair.

_He's alive!_ Dawn cheered in her head _He's alright!"_

"Haha! Hey, you three!" Dawn yelled waving.

"May, Misty, Dawn!" Ash yelled over the engine.

"Hey you guys!" Drew shouted as well

After a few minutes the ship made it to the dock. The trio of men practically ninja styled off the boat to get off quicker. Dawn wasn't surprised, May did say that they would have to learn physical self-defense while at war. Dawn could not help but scream and laugh as she jumped on Paul and wrapped her arms around his neck. Usually Paul didn't like being jumped but this was an exception. She could see over his shoulder that Ash and Pikachu were getting attacked with kisses and hugs from Misty while Drew was unfortunately getting his hair messed up by May's constant death hugs.

_Yes_, _there all safe._

Dawn pulled back a little to look at Paul. His body had become slightly more buff then she had last seen him. His hair that originally reached his neck was touching the top of his back. She could tell that a beard had grown and he shaved it not long ago. His shoulders were pushed back more; his hands looked like they weren't afraid to beat the living crap out of someone. Her husband looked so freakin sexy!

"Your a god." Dawn blurted out but mentally slapped herself for it.

"Thanks troublesome." Paul smirked "I know." He slammed his lips upon hers.

_Self-loving bastard _She thought but a reminder came in her head _Wait a minute….where's Zoey with-_

"Sorry I'm late Dawn!" Zoey said getting out of the car and traveling to the back seat. "Nurse Joy wanted to make sure he was set and ready to go before he went home."

"Who went home?" Paul asked curious.

"Zoey smiled at him before getting the little bundle in the blanket out of the car, she handed it to Dawn nice and carefully. "I'll drop his stuff off in your car."

Dawn giggled "Thanks Zoey."

It didn't take long for Paul to figure out what was going on. He carefully pulled back the blanket in Dawn's arms, to reveal a practically miniature version of himself. A gasp escaped from his mouth as something in his chest stopped. "Dawn…is he?"

"Paul, I want you to meet you new son." Dawn looked into his eye. Dawn adjusted him in her arms. "He was born a little late but every time I see him I see you."

Paul was completely shocked. A son. He had a child. Something was growing in his back then, wife of one month, belly. Dawn knew he was still in shock but slowly began to place the whimpering baby in his arms. Paul looked down at his son, he was so small and fragile and he looked exactly like him. He wondered were Dawn's traits were. Probably in his personality once he got older. But he still could not believe it, a son.

"I…haven't named him yet. I didn't think it would be fair to name him when you weren't there." Dawn said softly as she stroked the back of his hair.

"How's about Paul Jr?" Ash suggested coming toward them.

"Nah." Paul kissed his son's forehead. He whimpered "Something more stronger."

"How's aboooout...Arceus." Drew suggested

"That's a good name Drew but we can't have a human being running around named after a pokemon." Misty giggled.

"What about Leo?" Paul said not taking his eyes off of him. "Strong as a lion right? Dawn?"

Dawn couldn't help but smile at him. "Leo Shinji it is!"


End file.
